Pequeño error
by Knight ice
Summary: Natsu tiene una misión encomendada por Erza,¿ que pasará cuando la realicé? ¿ como reaccionara la chica?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece... Bla bla bla.

La mañana avanzaba con tranquilidad en la conocida ciudad de Magnolia. Sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo de los dormitorios de chicas de el gremio de Fairy Tail.

Natsu negó con la cabeza

- Definitivamente no Erza, no saldrás hoy de tu habitación. Tu fiebre aún no ha bajado-

- Pero Natsu debo ir al pueblo. Escuche que el gremio de Mermaid Heels vendría a la ciudad y quería verlas - alegó la pelirroja, quien reposaba por enfermedad en la cama de su habitación.

- Comprendo, pero ¿acaso quieres salir y hacer que el viejo se moleste conmigo? -

- Yo me molestare contigo si no ne dejas salir -

- Me gustaría ver que lo intentes, no puedes hablar sin que cada 5 minutos debas limpiar tu nariz -

Erza se cubrió con su sabana y balbuceo algún intento de alegato. El pelirosa por su lado se imagino a si mismo siendo castigado por la chica una vez que esta se recuperara de su repentino resfriado.

- Natsu ¿podrías hacer algo por mi? - preguntó bajando la sabana de su rostro.

- ¿Que cosa?- respondio el chico con la ligera sensación de que tal vez sería mala idea aceptar.

Una hora después Natsu salió de los dormitorios de chicas tras obligar a Lucy a relevarlo en los cuidados de la enferma peliroja.

Suspiro. Y emprendio su camino a la zona comercial de la ciudad siguiendo las instrucciones de su amiga. No se molestó en llevar a Happy, el seguramente estaba con Charles y Wendy como en los días sin trabajo solía hacer.

Unos minutos después olfateo y se dispuso a ir con su objetivo. Miro a través del cristal del establecimiento y pudo ver a una chica de blanco sentada sola en una mesa.

Natsu dudó un momento pero recordó que tan violenta puede llegar a ser Erza cuando pierde la razón y con esa motivación entró al café Jade.

Kagura leía detenidamente el periódico del día y con la elegancia de una joven dama tomo un sorbo de su café. Al colocar su tazar en el plato notó a un chico mirarndola con algo de inquietud.

- Natsu de Fairy Tail ¿ que haces ahi, acaso tienes algún asunto que arreglar conmigo?-

- Algo asi, ¿ te importa si tomó asiento?-

- No, adelante - contestó la sirena.

Natsu tomo la silla y se sentó. Colocó un paquete chico en la mesa para la curiosidad de ella. Un mesero se acercó a la mesa de los jóvenes.

- Buenas tardes, ¿ desea pedir algo?-

- Etto... Un café americano esta bien por favor - contestó el chico. No era su plan pero tampoco le venía mal una taza de café en ese día con nublado.

El mesero se retiró para regresar un par de minutos después con una taza y una cafetera.

- Y entonces, de ¿ que quieres hablar conmigo?-

-¿ como lo digo? - Dudo el pelirosa- mira esto es para ti - señaló el paquete.

Kagura tomó para si misma el paquete y lo abrió. Miro algo confundida a el chico.

- ¿Un pastel ?-

- Si, de chocolate blanco - dijo Natsu con una amplia sonrisa - escuché que es tu favorito.

- lo es, es mi favorito - comentó con un leve rubor en sus suaves mejillas - pero ¿ como lo sabes, quien te lo dijo?

- oh eso, fue Erza y también me comentó que tu gremio estaría por estos lugares, por eso estoy aquí -

Kagura lo miró contestar con tal naturalidad que enmudecio un minuto y medio y al tratar de decir algo los nervios la traicionaron. Natsu sólo la mira con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Gracias - soltó titubeante.

- Por nada, espero lo disfrutes - dijo el pelirosa.

- ¿ quieres comerlo conmigo?, bueno aquí no pero en otro lado estaría bien -

Natsu no entendió, pero agradeció el gesto.

- Te lo agradezco pero tendrá que ser para otra ocasión, debo resolver algunos pendientes - termino su café y sin esperar a que Kagura protestara sacó su cartera y colocó el dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta de ambos.

- No tienes que hacerlo - se apresuró a decir la sirena.

- Esta bien, la próxima vez dejaré que tu me invites algo-

La próxima vez, pensó la chica sonriendo bastante animada.

- Bueno, Kagura me voy - dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- Espera - y la sirena se levantó también.

Kagura se acercó a el joven pelirosa y con el factor de sorpresa y agilidad le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se alejó y dejo al chico perplejo y sonrojado.

- etto... Adiós - Natsu no supo como reaccionar y siguió el primer pensamiento que su mente sugirió: sal de ahi, ¡rápido!.

-Adios-

Kagura lo observó salir y tras reaccionar y no ser capaz de quitar esa sonrisa que ella misma denominó "tonta" indicó al mesero que podía cobrarle. Después con el pastel en mano salió del local.

Natsu camino apurado por la calle por no decir que iba corriendo. ¿ Que pasó? ¿ Por que Kagura había hecho eso, por que el había reaccionado así?.

Se detuvo en seco.

- ¡demonios!, olvide decirle que el pastel era de parte de Erza, o ¿no?. - Dudo un segundo- En fin que más da, cumpli con mi misión.-

Y un poco más tranquilo siguió caminando por las calles de Magnolia.

Bueno qir les parece? Agradezco comentarios.

Lo dejo en one shot?


	2. Chapter 2

Kagura recapitulo los sucesos de ese día.

Como cada fin de semana o el día que fuera necesario, ella fue con las chicas a comprar la despensa que se utiliza en el gremio. Ocasionalmente se separa del grupo y se dedica unos minutos para si misma, para relajarse. Una, dos horas por mucho es el tiempo que toma, todo depende de la actividad que escoge para realizar, usualmente sola. Pero en esta ocasión se encontró con un mago de otro gremio, Natsu de Fairy Tail. Para su sorpresa el mago parecía buscarla a ella, incluso la acompañó con una taza de café, más aún le regaló un pequeño pastel de chocolate blanco, su favorito.

¿Porque?

Era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza desde hace una hora que había permanecido sentada frente al pastel. ¿Que motivó podía tener el pelirosa para darle ese detalle?.

- ¡Kagura-chan! - Grito alguien mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, provocando la exaltación de la pelimorada.

- Milliana, ¿ que haces tan repentinamente? -

- Sorprenderte, efectivo ¿ no crees?- Milliana sonrió con diversión. Miro al centro de la mesa. - Kagura-chan compraste pastel de chocolate blanco y ¿no me invitas a comer contigo?, que mala eres.

- No yo no compre nada, es que...- intento defenderse.

Kagura suspiro derrotada y omitiendo algunos detalles que consideró vergonzosos le explicó a la chica amante de los gatos como es que obtuvo el pastel.

- Kyaaaa! - Salto emocionada la castaña - no es posible, y ¿tu que hiciste, Le agradeciste apropiadamente?-

- Ehh.. No, nada, no hice nada- mintió desviando la mirada.

Milliana la miro con malicia, después de todo mentir era una de las cosas que Kagura no sabía hacer.

- Debes ir al gremio de Fairy Tail y agradecerle como se debe. ¿ Sabes de algo que le guste a salamander?-

Un silencio incómodo de dos minutos le dio la respuesta.

- Ok, asumire que no,entonces lo primero es investigar sobre el-

- ¿Por que? ¿no sería más fácil sólo darle las gracias de frente y ya? -

-!no¡, que tan poco delicada puedes ser. ¿ Que edad tienes, por que no has tenido novio? ¿No te das cuenta que eres un tanto sería y torpe?-

- ¿Que tiene que ver el hecho de que no haya tenido un novio en todo esto?, peor aún, ¿como sabes que nunca he tenido novio?-

- no entremos en detalles y mejor hagamos un plan de batalla- gritó triunfante.

Al día siguiente.

- esto no tiene sentido, sólo debería ir tocar su puerta y decir gracias, dar la media vuelta y huir- ¿entonces por que me oculto tras un árbol cerca de la casa de salamander?. Kagura observó nerviosa. Era casi medio día. -¿ Que carajos hace que no sale? -

-Lo más seguro es que siga durmiendo, suele desvelarse jugando y comiendo-

- aún así ¿que tanto puede dormir? Cualquier persona normal estaría despierta a estas horas-

- Si bueno , Natsu no es precisamente la descripción de normal-

- Si tienes razón, el es bastante peculiar... - La sirena reflexionó, ¿ con quien diablos esta conversando? ¿no había ido sola en contra de su voluntad?.

- Por cierto, ¿ por que nos escondemos? - preguntó una pequeña chica al lado de ella.

- !Wendy Marvell¡, ¿que haces aquí? - Reaccióno avergonzada la chica.

- Vine a jugar con Natsu, Charles esta fuera con Happy y pensé que sería divertido pasar el día con un amigo. Y ¿tu?-

- Yo, yo... Estoy haciendo una investigación sobre salamander y sus gustos para una misión supersecreta - contestó la chica.

- Ohhh. Fascinante. - dijo sorprendida la pequeña dragon slayer - ¿ que clase de gustos quieres saber de Natsu? ¿ Quieres ir directamente con el y preguntarle?- preguntó mientras la tomaba de la mano y salían de su escondite.

Kagura estaba frente a la puerta de Natsu antes de poder decir no o de intentar salir corriendo.

Wendy toco el timbre un par de veces y unos instantes después la puerta fue abierta. El pelirosa con el rostro de un niño desvelado bostezo, invitandolas a pasar. Su playera azul hace juego con su short negro.

-Wendy y Kagura... Que raro verte por aquí. ¿ que las trae a mi casa tan temprano? - Preguntó extrañado el mago.

-etto... Yo..- tartamudeo la sirena.

- resulta que me tropecé con Kagura-san y después de platicar pensé que sería buena idea venir por ti e ir a pasear. ¿ que dices Natsu, iras con nosotras?- comentó la peliazul con mucha seguridad.

Kagura miro un tanto nerviosa a la maga, ¿ en que momento se le ocurrió algo así?, ¿ por que se había dejado arrastrar?

- Ok esta bien, ire, escuche una feria estaría de paso en la zona sur de la ciudad. Seguramente ustedes también lo escucharon. Será divertido ir en grupo- respondió Natsu a la sorprendida Kagura. - Ire a cambiarme, esperen un momento chicas regresó en 5 minutos y nos vamos.

Wendy miro con complicidad a la pelimorada y alzó el pulgar en señal de buena suerte.

-Todo saldrá bien Kagura-san, veras que conseguiras lo que quieres y de paso nos divertiremos-

- Tu solo quieres divertirte ¿cierto?-

-Listo,podemos irnos - interrumpió el mägo antes de que la hada pudiera contestar. El viste sus ropas usuales, incluyendo su bufanda.

-Sabes Kagura, es bueno verte por estos rumbos y que te guste divertirte con los miembros de otros gremios-

-Si, tengo algo de curiosidad respecto a ti, quiero decir a los chicos, que diga a los magos ajenos a mi gremio- trató de componer a como diera lugar.

- Ya veo, cuándo quieras puedes ir al gremio, serás bien recibida por nosotros- aseguró la maga de aire.

-seguro, si te gustan las fiestas y las peleas debes ir a visitarnos- complemento el chico.

- Gracias- respondió más tranquila la chica. Tal vez era la ayuda de la joven maga o la simpatía del mago pero el ambiente se sentía más relajado y seguro para la sirena.

15 minutos después la música de feria se podía escuchar, el aroma dulce de el algodón de azúcar llegó a la nariz de el emocionado mago y varias carpas y atracciones se podían contemplar.

Wendy corrió rumbo al puesto de algodones y para cuando Natsu y Kagura llegaron ella ya devoraba el segundo.

- a su hermanita si que le gusta lo dulce -comentó el vendedor al mago.

- Algo asi... Kagura es algo sencillo pero quieres tu un algodón también-

- Ehh si claro, pero yo pagaré. La última vez tu pagaste y prometiste que yo pagaría la próxima vez. En otras palabras yo invito los algodones- comentó, tomando un algodón de color púrpura.

- pero...-

- Pero nada. Mantén tus promesas- concluyó sin aceptar negativas y pagando al vendedor.

- Etto... ¿ Eso significa que ustedes ya han salido antes?- preguntó Wendy recordandole a Kagura que no estan solos.

Kagura se atraganto con su dulce y Natsu se limitó a ayudar a la maga y seguír comiendo.


End file.
